Always and Forever
by PaulIsMySilverWolf
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends since birth. As they get older, Edward wants more than friendship... Only problem? She's dating his best friend. A/H


**Well. This is basically one of those stories were Bella and Edward were best friends practically since birth. Instead of Bella falling head over heels for Ed, i have my own little twist. Edward falls in love with Bella.**

**Plot/Summary: **Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends since birth. As they get older, Edward wants more than friendship... Only problem? She's dating his best friend.

**And Bella is Edward's first best friend, the one who knows EVERYTHING about him. But the other best friend is Edward's guy best friend, Jacob Black. Make sense?**

**Disclaimer: I -sadly- don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. They all belong to the wonderful and talented SM.**

"Edward!" The small girl grinned up at the ten year old boy. He was quite a bit taller than his best friend, even if they were about the same age, the boy being two months older. "You won't believe it!" Bella pulled him down so her lips were at his ear. "Emmett kissed Rose!" She whispered, her brown eyes wide.

Edward gasped. Emmett, Bella's brother, kissed _his_ sister?! "No!" His eyes shined at the secret. "What happened?" Bella paused to make it seem more dramatic.

"Em took my iPod, the one I got from Santy Claus, and hid it in his room this morning. So, I snuck in there a little while ago and opened the door like this." Bella held her thumb and index finger apart. "And Rose was in there! Then they kissed!" Bella crinkled her nose at the memory. "Now Rosalie has cooties."

"Nuh-uh!" Edward argued. "Emmett has cooties now. Everyone knows girls have the cooties."

A devious grin spread across Bella's face. Edward took off running, Bella right behind him. "Cooties! Edward has cooties!" Bella chanted, chasing after him. His longer legs gave him an advantage as they ran in circles around Bella's backyard.

Edward stopped to take a breath and Bella took her opportunity. She lunged at Edward and they fell to the ground, shrieking in laughter. Bella smirked as she sat in Edward's lap. "I win." She pecked his cheek, something they always did. Edward stared awestruck at her. Bella'd kissed _him._

"Wanna go bust 'em?" Edward nodded and stood up, taking Bella with him. They crept into the house silently, Bella humming Mission Impossible the whole time. They climbed the stairs undetected, pausing by the wall. "Tuck and roll," Bella commanded, somersaulting towards Emmett's room.

Edward reached there first and made a little gun signal with his left hand. '1,2,3.' He mouthed, nodding towards the partially closed door.

"Aha!" They chorused, pushing the door open. Bella stumbled inside, her hands flying everywhere. She regained balance and held her hands up, signalling she was okay.

Rosalie jumped back from the bed, her face turning a beautiful shade of red. Emmett looked as if Christmas had come early. "Um, hi." Rose blushed, refusing to look up at the kids karate style poses.

"You kissed my sister!" Edward shrieked, pointing a finger accusingly at Emmett.

"And it was the damn best experience of my life!" Emmett boasted, puffing his broad twelve year old chest out.

Edward stared in shock at Emmett, then Bella. Bella didn't seem to care about her brother cussing, something Esme, Edward's mother, wouldn't have allowed. And the fact Bella seemed so natural about it made him bewildered.

A wicked grin spread across Bella's features. "I'm telling mom." She made a dash for the door, but stopped dead with a shriek. Emmett had jumped off the bed, tackled her, and pinned her to the ground, tickling her mercilessly.

"Don't you dare baby sister!" Emmett commanded, tickling her under arms, making Bella start to cry. Edward couldn't stand it any longer.

With a battle cry, "Ah!" he lunged at Emmett and tried to stop him. He hung on like a rag doll, his arms wrapped tightly around Emmett's neck. "Promise Bella!"

"I... won't... tell... mom!" Bella said between gasps. Emmett, satisfied, stood up, unhooked Edward's steel grip from his neck, and sat on the bed next to Rosalie. Bella looked innocently up at her brother, panting for air. She glanced over at Edward, made a small circle with her thumb and index finger.

That was their secret code for 'I'm doing something bad, don't give it away'. Bella secretly edged towards the door. "But I never said anything about dad!" She dashed out the door, her brown hair whipping behind her. Edward tried to block the door from Emmett, but was unsucessful. Emmett barrled past him, pushing him aside.

"It's not true Dad!" Emmett called. "I swear!"

Edward turned to face his sister. "Don't tell mom, please Edward?" Rosalie begged, her ice blue eyes doing this weird smoldering thing.

Unable to say no, Edward promised. Then he raced downstairs to find his best friend. Bella was sitting on the couch, facing her father. "I didn't kiss Edward, honest!" Bella wailed, pointing accusingly at her brother. Edward froze at the living room wall.

"Bella, you two seem pretty close and I'm not sure..." Charlie trailed off, his brown eyes staring intensely down at the small girl.

"Dad!" Bella protested. "I'm nine years old. People don't kiss at this age. We wait until we're ten."

"Edward's ten." Charlie pointed out.

"But, sir, I wouldn't kiss Bella." Edward said boldly, stepping into the living room and sitting next to Bella.

Charlie scoffed. "Not yet."

"Oh, Charlie," Renee sauntered into the living room, Emmett behind her. "It's obvious they're not at that stage yet. Wait until they're at least twelve before you give them the whole 'responsibility' talk." Emmett reddened at the mention of kissing and twelve. "I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will want their two cents in."

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward and took his hand. "Let's go Edward. Come pray with me." She whispered, leading Edward outside. They walked under the trees to their secret hiding spot, hidden behind bushes and trees. They sat in the empty clearing, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Dear God, please make me a bird. I wanna fly away. I wanna see the world, I wanna see all of." Bella prayed, Edward staring at her in amazment.

He never could understand Bella's carefree imagination. Bella opened her eyes to stare into his green ones. "I love you Edward." Bella smiled shyly up at him.

"Love you too Bells." Edward kissed her cheek softly, letting his lips linger there.

"Always and forever." Bella vowed, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Forever," Edward agreed.

**Inspired by the lovely _Twilight_, of course! By the way, Edward is ten, Bella is nine, Em is 12, Rose is 12. Like I said, Edward is two months older than Bella, so that's why he's ten and she's still nine. **

**All comments are welcome guys. ;) -hinthint-**


End file.
